The last 2 of us
by gps3
Summary: That lie wights heavily on Joel and Ellie's relation and when someone from Ellie's past shows up, will Joel and Ellie stay together or will they go separate ways. one thing is for sure and that is that a new adventure awaits will Joel and Ellie be The last of us. spoilers. rated M for violence and strong emotions. (put on hold for now, possibly adoption if interested)
1. Chapter 1

**The last 2 of us**

**Okay so after playing this game and seeing the ending, which is a really great ending and like many says, "it doesn't need a sequel" is really true. It already is a masterpiece and all, but I wouldn't mind a sequel with Joel and Ellie one a new adventure, to see their relationship grow and all. Not like some say with "new characters" no! If there is going to be a The Last of us 2 then it must be about Joel and Ellie, not some random dude.**

**Okay any way this story is for now a one-shot of how I think a sequel could start and be about. May continue this as a normal story if YOU want me to. To fully understand what it going on and what has happen you really should have played the game, if not do it NOW you won't regret it.**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts_"

**Author note**

**We start up right where ND left Ellie and Joel.**

**and i don't own the last of us or the cover image, naughty dog owns all that. i only own my idea and any ocs**

* * *

"Is it true?"

Joel stared blankly at her, she knows. He could see it in her watery eyes. But what should he do, he just couldn't bear to lose someone so close to him, not again. "Ellie…" he started, but had to stoop, he was afraid, he was afraid that she would never forgive him for what he had done. But he couldn't lie to her, not now. Last time was different; she had been tired and still affected by the drugs given to her before the operation. But now she stood in front of him, determent to get an answer from him.

Ellie watched Joel closely. His expression would look neutral to anybody that didn't know him. But Ellie could see the fear in his eyes, the slight frustration welding up as he tightened his hands in to fists. His shoulder was sloped and showed the sadness building up inside him. Ellie could clearly see that he was fighting over what to tell her, this only made her frustrated, as she asked again. "Is it true, what you told me back there? Is there more like me? Immune?! Have they really given up on finding a cure?!" her voice rose with each question and tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

Joel was dumbfounded by the anger in her voice. "I-I….." He still couldn't form the word, he knows that he had to tell her but he just couldn't. Joel lifted his head to meet Ellie's gaze, his heart sunk when he saw tears trailing down her cheeks.

Then with a quick drag with her shirt arm and the tears was gone, she walked past Joel. Joel was a bit reviled that she was heading for Tommy's town and wasn't heading back to the Fireflies. However Joel knows that he hurt Ellie by not telling her the true and he could only hope that she would forgive him in time.

* * *

Ellie didn't say a word as they arrived at Tommy's town. She had just greeted Tommy with a fake smile and then went for the room she had been staying in last time. Joel stayed back to talk with Tommy about what happened.

Ellie wondered if he would lie to him too, or if he could be trusted with the truth.

"How? How could he do that? How could Joel lie to me?" Thought Ellie to herself, as she lied on her bed in the big barrack half full of people, some around her age. She wasn't truly sure if all had been a lie, or how he had gotten her out earlier. But to tell the truth, she didn't really care why they had left. It was the fact that he didn't trust her with the truth. She was sure that he had a reason for all of this, but still she felt like all those moths, all the time they had spent together was ripping away.

Joel had been the closest to a dad she had ever had, her real dad had left her mother just after her birth and had never come back. To have so strong feelings for someone and then be stabbed in the back by that one. Ellie felt how tears welled up; she didn't want to lose their bound, but she wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

"Ellie?" Came a stern voice from a strong woman, Maria. Tommy's wife, she and Ellie had gotten a good start and Ellie could see some resemblances in herself and Maria. The other in the barrack looked at their leader and then at Ellie, not knowing who Ellie was or what there leader wanted with her. Maria got tired of all the peoples growing interest of what she wanted with the new girl no one know. Maria frowned and then shouted. "Alright! Get out! I have no business with you, leave." They all leaved without protest.

Maria cleared her throat and walked up to Ellie and sat down next to her on the bed. "So, how have things been Ellie, it's almost a half year since you were here last time." Asked Maria, Ellie could tell that Maria was trying hard to sound nice, she wasn't a open or chatty person. especially with kids she was a leader not a babysitter.

Ellie thought for a long time and Maria was close to ask again, but stooped when Ellie started to talk. "Fine, I guess." Said Ellie dryly.

Maria wasn't really pleased with the answer, but she never was one to dig in other peoples thoughts. "Good, just wanted to check that you're okay. You kind of stormed off to the barracks before I even got time to greet you." Said Maria and started to walk away.

"Wait." Maria stooped and looked back at Ellie. "If someone lied for you, to protect you. Could you ever forgive them?" asked Ellie in a low tone, just loud enough for Maria to hear.

Maria was surprised by the od question, she didn't know the entire story. "I-I think It would depend on who this person was, if he was close to me or not. Is it someone close to you?" Asked Maria. Ellie looked a bit afraid, like she didn't want to tell, so all Maria got was a nod as answer. "Hm.. well if it was someone close to me, like Tommy for example. Then I probably would forgive him, but I would still be really mad at him. A person that close to one shouldn't lie." Maria walked up to the door and looked over her shoulder to Ellie. "I hope this helped, but it's your choice to forgive or not."

With that she walked out and Ellie was alone to think about what to do. "Should I walk back to the Fireflies to hear the true, maybe they still needed me; maybe Joel was just some kind of crazy psycho. No, I know that wasn't true, Joel is a protective, strong, kind, loving, fath…." Ellie shocked the thought away, not really sure if those feelings was true or if he felt that way for her. "Or should I stay here, at Tommy's town, with Joel?" Ellie lied down in the bed and tried to get some rest.

* * *

Mean wile.

"So you're telling me that they just stooped looking for a cure?!" Joel nodded to Tommy's question. Tommy was skeptical, he had been with the Fireflies and know how obsessed they was with finding a cure, but he wanted to believe his brother, he could see that this journey had changed was more like his old self; he was happier and seemed more alive than he had in years.

"So, what will you do about the girl? And what about you, you plan on staying or are you just here to drop your cargo?" asked Tommy, Joel didn't like the question; he honestly didn't know what to do next and he didn't like the way he called Ellie, cargo.

"I don't know? I have to talk to her about it." Said Joel and walked towards the barracks he was staying in.

* * *

One week later.

Ellie had kept away from Joel for most of the week, not sure if she could forgive him or not. Joel had tried to speak with her, but she had come up with an excuse every time.

"She's still not talking to you?" asked Tommy as he sat down next to his brother in the cafeteria. Joel just sighed at the obvious and continued eating from his plate.

"Well, have you made up your mind, are you staying or not?" asked Tommy a bit annoyed for not getting an answer during the week.

Joel dropped the spoon back at the plate; everything was shut down in his mind. "What should I do? Does Ellie want me to stay or have I destroyed our bound?" Joel felt sad at the thoughts and had no real answer. He wanted to know what Ellie would like him to do, was he the father she never had and she the daughter he lost. Or was all this just a lie he had created for himself.

Tommy was getting inpatient and was about to ask again, when suddenly the alarm went on. Everybody spurted for their weapons, except for the woman and children who ran to the safety bunkers.

Joel and Tommy was first to get to the front gate to see a big armored truck parked outside the gate. Joel instantly became worried, that the truck could be Fireflies who want Ellie for the cure. The second thing that came to his mind was bandits, that didn't frighten him as much, but it wouldn't be much better.

"You are outnumbered and out gunned, state your business!" shouted Maria from one of the defensive towers at the gate. Tommy and Joel ran up to the same tower to get a better look at the intruders.

Joel could see from the corner of his eyes that Ellie had joined them too, but was still in the back of the tower.

Everybody tensed as one of the doors at the truck opened and out came a white flag, waiving. Joel felt like laughing at the lake of originality in it. Then a young man maybe a few years above 30, walked out of the truck. He had dark brown hair and had a small figure, not very muscular or anything.

"Please don't shoot." Said the man, he sounded nervous and was probably a bit frighten. "I only wish to know if a young girl has passed by lately, she could be in the company of an older man." Joel and Ellie were both surprised and worried, by the connection. Joel felt how he griped his rifle a bit harder and glanced over at Ellie, who just looked confused and a bit angry. He could see that she was staring at him with an annoyed gaze and he know why, he was getting more and more worried that they might be Fireflies. "The girl should be around 15 years old. We'll have you seen them, I really need to catch up to them." Shouted the man a bit more relaxed.

"Who is asking? and more importantly what do you want them?" Shouted Tommy Back, not sure of what he wanted his big brother and Ellie.

The man sighed. "The girl is my daughter, and I only wish to speak with her." Ellie was beyond shocked. Joel was just as shocked and he didn't like the fact that he felt even more worried for Ellie. "I have been searching for her for a very long time, without much success, until I heard about this man, no a unstoppable survivor that had a young girl traveling with him. I just know that I had to see if it could be her. My girl, Ellie." Continued the man, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tommy was skeptical to this whole story, he had heard about what had happened during the winter and all. But he had no time to respond as Ellie rushed forth to the front of the tower to see the man. "Lies! You can't be my father! He is gone! He left my mother and me just as I was born, so skip the crap and say what you want from me and Joel!" shouted Ellie, anger filling every word. Joel had pushed past Tommy to stand next to Ellie; Joel felt just as Ellie, what did he want from them or more precisely what did he want Ellie. The man looked up to Ellie, he was more than just a little shocked, but didn't show it that open, Joel could just barely see it in his eyes, but it was there and it almost looked like he recall her.

"You can't be my father!" shouted Ellie again, this time close to tears. She had never had a father, the closest thing she had was Joel, but now she wasn't sure he was that close, at least not as close as it had been earlier.

"Ellie? Said the man in a low whisper, Joel was probably the only one that could hear it, his hearing had been molded in to hearing the smallest sounds after all this years. "My name is Jack, and I'm sorry, but it is the truth. I'm your father. I left you and your mother Anna. (thats Ellie's mother's real name, not made up. Jack is made up) I was told by a letter that she had passed by and you were taken care of by a Firefly member named Marlene. She said she was keeping you in Boston. I felt so bad for not knowing my own daughter, so I went to Boston just a year ago. But I couldn't find either you or Marlene, but I heard stories about a man traveling with a young girl. I was so scared, but I later heard that this man was protecting you and that he was one hell of a fighter." Said Jack with a small smile. Ellie was confused, she didn't know what to think, what he told them sounded true, but she wasn't sure.

Tommy looked over to Ellie Joel. "Is it true Ellie? Do you believe him?" asked Tommy.

Ellie turned to Tommy. "I'm not sure, the facts are right every single one, but I don't know. I have never seen him before, but neither have I seen my father before. I just don't know." Said Ellie, he could see that she was struggling and that she was fighting back tears. It was probably hard to hear something like that, she must hate him. He left her after all and was now just suddenly back and wanted to speak to her. Joel put a hand on Ellie's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Tommy saw that Ellie calmed down a bit by the touch.

Tommy didn't like the guy and didn't trust him at all, but he known how worried a father could be and he thought that it could be good for Ellie. He sure as hell knows that Joel would have done the same if it was Sarah. "Alright you can enter, but only you…and be were we'll be watching you!" shouted Tommy. Jack walked immediately back to the truck to tell his friends to stay and then walked back up to the gate and entered when it opened.

Joel turned Tommy around to face him, with angry expression. "Are you crazy? Letting a stranger in! Maybe wants to kill us or anyone else!" hissed Joel furiously.

"It's okay Joel; I need to speak to him, if he really is who he claims to be." Said Ellie, calmly. Joel wanted to refuse, but kept from it. This was Ellie family business not his. Joel gave a loud sigh and nodded to Ellie.

* * *

Ellie and Jack were given some space to talk in one of the barracks, with guards guarding every possible escape routes. Joel had insisted that he should be with them, but was rejected and had to stay outside.

It had passed nearly one and a half hours and Joel was starting to get impatient. He close to burst in when the door opened with Ellie and Jack walking out. Jack walked straight back to his truck, murmuring something. Joel turned to see Ellie starting to walk back to her barrack.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Joel, as he walked up to Ellie's side.

Ellie stooped and looked up to Joel, he could see that she had some dried tears and she looked just plain sad. "That piece of shit can't be my father, no way." With that she left him and walked back to her barrack. Joel didn't say anything, but couldn't keep a small smile from appearing on his face. He was happy that she would stay with him.

* * *

Joel woke up as his door was flung up by Tommy. "She is gone!" Joel didn't hear anything more; he was already running for Ellie's barrack. But she wasn't there just her backpack and other belongings. Tommy ran up next to Joel and repeated what he earlier said. "She never came back after her guard shift!" Joel had never liked that she was helping with the guard duty, but she hadn't been listening to him lately.

"Fuck! Are they still here?" Tommy shocked his head in response.

Joel took Ellie's backpack with her switch knife and pistol and ran back to his room. He packed the most needed things, his revolver, shotgun and his bow. He didn't care to pack everything he had; besides he was good at crafting what he needed from scrap. "Tommy, I'm going to need a horse and some spare ammunition." Joel started to walk towards the stable.

Tommy walked in front of Joel to get his attention. "Joel, I'm coming with you."

Joel shocked his head. "No, you have your family here. They need you."

"You're my family too and you need me now." Said Tommy determined.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay, you would only slow me down… besides she's my daughter." Joel had never been so determent in his whole life; he would save Ellie and bring her back.

Tommy was shocked by the statement his older brother had just stated, he had never thought that Ellie had come so close to his brother. Even so close to be seen as his daughter. Even in this sad moment couldn't Tommy hold back some happiness that his brother had started to learn to care for someone once again. "Okay, you win, but at least take Buckley with you." Said Tommy as he whistled and the dog Joel had seen earlier came running to Tommy. "As I said he isn't much of a guard dog, but he is a good companion and a good tracker."

Joel patted the dog and took the horse that a guard came with. "Thanks." Was all he said as he jumped up at the horse and whistled for the dog to come with him.

"They have to go to the nearest town to tank the truck; you may be able to get up to them there." Shouted Tommy as he jogged by the horse. "Good luck bro" shouted he, as Joel increased the speed.

"Don't worry baby girl I will find you."

**The end?**

* * *

**Okay so that's my idea of how a sequel could be about. I have always been wondering about what happened to Ellie's father, they never said that he was dead and I kind of think this could be a backup for a possible sequel. It would give many big emotions, like if Ellie would go with her real father or go with Joel. I wanted to show that she should be a little unsure about what to think of Joel and in my story she is mostly angry against her father, but it leaves for many twists and turns. I wanted to give Joel a reason to go after them and this is what I came up with. I was also thinking of her going with him willingly, but I find it hard for that to happen, she is still much more attached to Joel than Jack. also I may fill in some parts here like Ellie's talk with Jack if I make this a normal story in stead of a one-shot, that depends on you guys.  
**

**Alright I hope you liked it so please review and tell me if I should make a longer story about this or just leave it as a one-shot, so please tell me and I really enjoyed writing this so I might write some other. Lastly to anyone that reading my other story sorry, this game came out and I haven't had anything other on my brain, but there will come a new chapter, I'm not abandoning it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last 2 of us **

_**Chapter 2**_

**So looks like this will be continued and I have to say that I'm really happy because I was really hoping to write more chapters for this. However I'm not a fast writer and I have a second story that really needs to be updated soon, but my main effort will go to this as it doesn't have many chapters up yet and I can't stop thinking of TLOU. **

**Any way back to this story it will be rated M for the same reasons as the game (violence, bad language, gore/blood and just strong emotions) and I will try and keep it as close as possible to the game, be in character and all. The only paring in this story is Joel and Ellie(father, daughter relation like in the game, nothing more.). There will be ups and downs, just like the game, that's why Ellie didn't completely forgive Joel.**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts_"

**Author note**

**I don't own any thing, just any oc and the plot.**

* * *

"I have been riding for two days without any signs at all that they went this way. Damn Tommy, if he sent me the wrong way, then I-I...I don't know what I will do." moaned Joel, for himself.

It had been two days since he left and he hadn't seen any hints that he was one the right way.

"How, how could I let this happen. I shouldn't have left her alone, I could have prevented this from happening…... but maybe she just left on her own, if that really was her father then maybe she really just left with him." Joel sighed and continued walking beside the horse and Buckley. He was pushing them to their limit, but he had to let them rest. At least to let Callus 2 rest, by walking beside him. "Damn horse should have their names written on them." muttered Joel to himself, he had more important things to think of than ask about its name, but he felt some joy at the name Callus 2. It remembered him of some of his best moments with Ellie and it gave him just that little push that he needed to keep moving forward.

The sun was slowly setting and Joel would soon have to find a save place for the night. It wouldn't be save to keep on walking at night, there would be much more infected rooming around. Plus they were all very tired and needed the rest they could get.

It was hard to find a good camp place as they were in the middle of nowhere, but Joel was lucky and found a small cave just up the road to a mountain. It wasn't big, but they all could get in to it without having to step over each other.

Callus 2 was quick to lie down and rest, while Joel gathered wood for a fire, with Buckley never leaving his side. Joel had soon started a fire and given himself and his companions something to eat. Joel sat leaning towards the already sleeping Callus 2 with Buckley resting his head on Joel's leg.

"Hey Ellie why don't y…." started Joel with a smile, but it disappeared quickly. He had been so used to always have her around that he had forgotten that he was alone. His mind started to wonder if he would ever see her again and if she was save. But then he came back to the thought if she had left freely one her own. He couldn't stand the thought, but it wouldn't go away and he started to wonder if it had been wrong to go after her.

Joel took up Ellie's backpack that had been strapped to Callus 2. "If she really left then why didn't she take this with her?" asked Joel out loud, with only Buckley looking up at him. Joel opened it and looked through it, her switchblade, comics and the pistol Joel gave her was in it. Joel couldn't see Ellie leave without these, she just wouldn't, and he knows she wouldn't. But still he wasn't sure, he still had that nagging fear that maybe he was wrong.

Joel was about to putted back Ellie's stuff when he saw some a small book that he hadn't seen before. He took it up and looked at it, he did recall it from some were, but he couldn't put his finger on were. It was in good shape for being before the infection and you could clearly see the name Daisy on it, but what interested Joel was that it was over marked slightly with a pen and under it was "Ellie's" written. Then it stroke Joel, it was the one she had found in that abandoned farm when she had run away when they had reached Jackson County (Tommy's dam). He had found Ellie reading it and then they had argued about Tommy taking Ellie to the Fireflies.

Joel had felt so confused at that time, he had felt conflicted because he wanted Tommy to take her of him and all, but he also didn't want to leave her. The only real reason that he was thinking about leaving her was because he was afraid that he was replacing Sarah with Ellie. He later understood that he never could do that, no one could take Sarah's place, but Ellie had grown to be his second daughter and he would do anything for her.

Joel snapped back to his thoughts when he felt a shilling breeze. He saw that the fire was close to die out so he putted some more wood on it. Then he took up the book once again and opened it, he saw that a lot pages had been ripped out probably the old notes that the last owner had written. Joel started to glance through it not taking too much attention to what was written most of it was things he already know. But then I came over something newly written.

* * *

"Dear book. I fucking hate Joel. I woke up in a car dressed in hospital clothes and Joel was driving."

Joel's heart sunk at that statement "I fucking hate Joel" but he kept reading even if it was hard.

"I know that something was wrong, so I asked Joel and he said that we left because they didn't need me anymore, I know right at that moment that it was a lie. Why would he be in such a hurry that we didn't have time for me to change clothes or even wake up! So later that day I confronted him about it and asked if it was a lie, a fucking lie. I can't believe it, he lied to me, Joel lied to me!"

Joel sighed once again; he wasn't sure why he kept reading it. He only felt worse from it, but he couldn't keep himself from reading on.

"I can't believe it, I thought he trusted me, that maybe I had become more than the cargo he started this journey with. I have never had a father, he is the closest I ever had to one and I was really happy. Because for the first time sense my mother died I felt like someone cared for me, sure I had Marlene, but she never felt like she really cared. I actually felt more like a pet that she needed to take care of, Joel was like that in the beginning, but he slowly opened and I felt less like a cargo to him and more like a close friend. But it wasn't until winter when he found me in the burning restaurant, where I was hitting that sick ass David with a machete. That I started to wonder if he saw me as more than just a cargo maybe even more than a friend."

Joel felt how those horrible memories flashed back, how he had searched for her, how he found her hitting a guy's face with a machete like crazy. He had been really scared and worried that time and couldn't even think of what could have made her that angry at that guy. He has never asked why, but he was sure that he deserved it.

"Joel found me and calmed me down and even if things seamed really bad, was I actually a little happy. Happy that Joel found me and that he was better, I didn't really think so then. I was so angry and scared at that time. He also called me "baby-girl" I honestly felt a bit offended when I think back at what he had said, like I couldn't take care of myself. And after all of this, just when I start to think that we have become something like a family, he lies to me. Not just once but TWICE! He didn't care enough to tell me, how could I ever believe him again. I don't know what I should do now, maybe the best would be if I ran away."

Joel lifted his glance from the book. "How could I be so stupid, I should have told her. Tommy was right, she deserve to know the true. I didn't tell her because I was afraid that she would hate me for it, but it seems like I made her hate me any way." Joel sighed and continued his thoughts. "Maybe she deserves better than me, maybe Jack is the father she really needs." Joel shacked the thoughts away and changed page again.

"Hello again, it has happen much sense I last wrote, first of all I haven't spoken with Joel sense he told me that lie and I can see that it is bothering him. That's just what he deserves if you ask me, but the really big that has happen is that I have meet my father, my REAL father….. and I have to say I HATE him. His an ass and I really mean it, he left me and my mom before I was even born and now he suddenly feel bad for doing so! 15 years later! I spoke to him too and all he talked about was how he felt bad and actually wanted to stay with my mom and how he wanted to take me with him home. Bullshit! If he really cared that much then why leave us?! I can't believe that I was kind of exited to meet him, but now I'm just angry and sad that I ever meet him."

Joel had to resist the urges to smile at it, it was so much like Ellie to swear in almost every sentence and he wasn't exactly sad that she didn't like Jack. He even started to feel a bit hopeful that maybe she didn't ran off.

"But what was I expecting, silly me. Anyway the real big thing that I have learned is that I now know my dissection if I should forgive Joel. I came up with this when I was talking with Tommy last night; I had felt sad after that horrible speech with Jack."

"Tommy started to tell me about how things were before the infection and how Sarah was. He told me how Joel had raised her one his own and he hadn't been very old when he had gotten Sarah, but he loved her more than anything. This wasn't really helping, it only told me that I could never come close to be as important as Sarah was to Joel, but then he told me how Joel always used to call Sarah for baby-girl. He told me how he never had said that again after Sarah's death. I was really shocked by this; he called me baby-girl. Did that mean that he saw me as his daughter? That he loved me just as much? I couldn't believe it, so I asked Tommy and he only laughed. It wasn't funny! At all! But he then told me that he had asked Joel earlier this week if i was important to him. Tommy told me that Joel had hesitated to answer, but had then said that I could never take Sarah's place. I felt really sad, but Tommy than continued on with Joel's answer and said that even if I could never take Sarah's place so was I just as important to him, that he loved me just as much and that he would do anything to keep me safe."

This was of course a lie, Joel hadn't talked with his brother about how he felt for Ellie, at least he hadn't told Tommy that he loved her just as much as Sarah, even if it now was true. Tommy wasn't stupid and was probably pretty sure that Joel felt like this and he helped Ellie to see that Joel really cared about her.

"I was literally in tears after hearing this. The only thing I could think of was that he loved me and that he saw me as his daughter. That was the moment I concluded that even if I had just meet my biological father, this very day, so could he never come close to be my dad and that the only person I will ever see as a father is Joel."

Joel was beyond shocked and didn't have any time to look up for the book, not even to put one the slowly dying fire. But he made some mental notes to thank Tommy for that small but true lie for Ellie.

"I will speak to him to morrow and ask him if he really feel like that for me. I have always wonder how it would be if Joel was my dad, but now i know because to me he is my dad and I know that as long as I'm with him I'll be safe."

That was the last she had written, probably just before she had taken her guard shift, right before she had been taken.

* * *

Joel had started to think that she would never forgive him, but now he felt incredibly happy. Joel didn't even try to keep back a smile that was now one his face, but it diapered when he looked back at her last sentence. "I know that as long as I'm with him I'll be safe." Joel closed the book and looked down in shame, he had failed to protect her and she trusted him to keep her safe.

Joel ripped out the last page from Ellie's diary and kept it in one of his pockets. "Ellie don't worry I will find you and I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm breathing!"

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**So I hope you liked it and just so you know there will be more action later on, but my intentions is to make this very emotional like the game, with some action in it of course. I really hope that I'm keeping Joel and Ellie in character. Don't worry if you felt like you missed Ellie in this, she will be in next chapter and I won't keep Ellie and Joel separated for that long. **

**So I really appreciate reviews and criticism, ideas and thoughts are very welcome and needed. **

**See you next time gps3 out**


End file.
